Harry Potter ,and The Ancient Order
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Au Fifth book Harry had a twin sister that was kidnapped by Dumbledore and give to the Yliaster group to keep out of the way. An ancient order of Wizard,and witches help harry reclaim his sister. Good,grandfather/Voldemort Signer/Harry Protective/Aki
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and his time lost sister and the lost order .**

I do not own anything.

_**Parseltounge **_

_Twin mind link/thoughts _

( A/N the King Arthur characters help the story out)

**Letters/newspapers/books/emails**

**Prologue **

Five thousand years ago there was a massive battle between the forces of good and evil. The leader of the people of the star with the help of his five most trusted advisors called forth their God the Crimson Dragon from the dragon star to defeat the army of the god of the underworld and sealing them in to the earth forming the Nasca lines. The five advisors were marked by the Crimson Dragon with apart of the body ,the head,wings ,foot ,claw,and the tail. They were the first signers, if the five signers were together and if the world need him he will reappear to save the world. 

Three thousand years ago Merlin and Morgan le fay both had the same vision that the Army of the god of the underworld will arise again and the Crimson Dragon will be need ,and a order of knight descendants will be need to find out the signers and with their magic help defeat the Army of the god of the underworld once and for all. They decided (if this secret was let out future of wizards and witches found out that there will be much confusion and anger for their decision) to work together. Their plan was simple they will get the knights of the round table and the students of le fay married that job was easy ,because all of the students of Morgan le fay were witches. They also had King Arthur marry Morgan's best student Guinevere. While all of the children from Knights and witches were daughters , the child of King Arthur and Guinevere was a son. Morgan and Merlin made the King and his queen forget the child and Morgan le fay trained him herself. She named him Salazar Slytherin to protect him. Morgan le fay and Merlin them married all of the daughters of the knights in to wizarding families. The daughter of Gawain married in to the Black family as a example. Only one of the daughters gave birth to a squib in to the now line of squib the Granger family that over time will think that they are muggles. Salazar built the camber of secrets not as a way to purify the school of muggleborns but as a future meeting place for the nights of the round table after the fall of Camelot.

During this time the original protectors of the signers became corrupted and decided to use to power of Crimson Dragon to create the world anew with out the so called corruption of human growth. The group grew over time to become a organization. This organization will be forever called Yliaster. In that time one of their greatest zealots was born in to a Yliaster chapters masters family, the Dumbledore family. Percival Dumbledore was a Yliaster grandmaster for the Great Britain chapter. The act on those three muggles that landed him a one way ticket to Azkaban prison was for Yliaster plan to progress movement and recruitment in to the pureblood wizarding families. However this plan failed greatly because most of the pureblood families were descendants of the knights of the round table. The next grandmaster of the chapter was none other that Percival's oldest son Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore.

Being the master manipulator he was he organized the attack on the Potters that Halloween night. It was to make sure that there will be no more grandmaster of the knights of the round table. The grandmaster at time was Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Unknown to Tom, he had a daughter that was kidnapped by Dumbledore. Her name was Lillian Roselin Evans,will that is her adopted name her true name was Lillian Merope Riddle. She married a pureblood wizard named Jame Potter a descendant of Lancelot. Sybil Trelawney made a prophecy relating to Dumbledore's own defeat to a child born when July ended. There was only two children that it could mean to defeat him. Tom Riddle's grandchildren, a Harry James Potter ,and a girl named Akiza rose potter which the first name was strange for a British child to have a Japanese name but that was because of James potters trip for a Auror's convention in Japan hosted by their ministry of magic. So he plan to have Tom or at this time people refered to him as Lord Voldemort to kill the little road blocks in his plans.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore the children survive because their mother sacrifice her self to save her children. So he came up with a plan to control Harry by making his life miserable so that way he will come to him for comfort and safety. He use a spell to travel himself and Akiza to the year 3010 and gave her to the highest ranking member of Yliaster at that time Rex Goodwin to deal with her. So she was given to the Izinski family to take care of her ,but didn't know that she was a witch a small detail that Albus forgot to mention, that triggered her psychic dueling capabilities along with her signers mark. Tom did not die that night he was merely put out of the picture for a while.

Over time the plan was working until the final event of the Triwizard tournament when during the final challenge this event took place.

"Bones of the father unknowingly given,you will renew your son."said Peter Pettigrew while using Voldemort's wand to levitate one of Tom Riddle Sr. bones in to a cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant willing sacrificed,you will revive your master."said Peter worrying as he cut of his own hand as it drops in to the cauldron.

Then he move towards the captured Harry force to compete in the Triwizard tournament even though it was a trap. Peter then takes the knife cuts harry on enough to get about a couple of drops of Harry's own blood.

Peter then says,"Blood of the enemy,forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." while saying this he drops three drops from the knife in to the cauldron, then says," The Dark Lord shall rise again."

Tom Riddle rises for the cauldron surprising Peter and Harry seeing how human he looking more like the memory in the diary then the back of Professor Quirrell's head in first year.

Voldemort says to Peter,"Hand me your arm."

Peter thinking it was to give him a new hand he says," Thank you master."

" No the other arm Wormtail." said Voldemort.

He use Peter's dark mark to some the most loyal of his death eaters. After he says how disgusted in them and gives Peter a new hand to replace the one that he sacrificed the turns to Harry to attack him ,but he realizes the signer's mark on Harry's arm a pair of wings.

Voldemort said shockingly," Let him go." while his face turned pale.

Harry was released and grabs Cedric Diggory's Body then port-keying back to the ground of Hogwarts.

Here now is were the story begins.


	2. Dreams and Orders

**Harry Potter and his time lost sister and the lost order .**

I do not own anything.

_**Parseltounge **_

_Twin mind link/thoughts _

( A/N Dreams will state who they are before the ()s)

**Letters/newspapers/books/emails**

**Dreams and Secret Orders **

As soon as Harry return with Cedric Diggory's body every one was celebrating that someone won the Triwizard tournament ,unfortunately the Beaubaxton champion saw that Cedric was dead. Alastor moody took harry away from the body and the crowd watching the tournament. Eventually Alastor Moody was discover as a fact that he was a Death eater working on the plot to resurrect the dark lord. After the initial check through,some simple healing spells,potions,and Madame Promfrey muttered about boy needs a bed with his name on it or need to live in a bubble charm with a rock harden bone charm ,harry started to fall asleep.(It was on the night of that fateful Halloween, Harry is on the floor in the living room playing another infant a girl with darker shade of his mother's hair. They heard an alarm from the wards.

" HE'S HERE take the kids and run." yelled James Potter," I will hold him off just run."

Lily Potter grab Harry and the burgundy hair girl and ran towards their nursery. Then all of the sudden they heard James screaming as the killing curse hit him.

Soon after the door blasted inward Lilly begged for her children to be spared.

"Avada kedavra",shouted Voldemort then moved to the crib,and pointed his wand at the girl.

"Avada kedavra",shouted Voldemort. The Curse shot back towards him ,but he dodged in time the curse left as scar on the girl's back. Voldemort decide to kill harry next and similar results unfortunate for him he couldn't dodge it the second time.

The scene of the dream foggy and very dark Harry is in his 14 year old body. Then a bright light appeared and ghostly Voldemort came forth from the light.

"Harry I have to tell you the truth about your family.",said Voldemort.

"What truth?," Shouted Harry"You killed everyone in my family,you sick twisted son of a-".

At that moment Voldemort said plainly," I am you grandfather,and I didn't mean to kill your parents."

"What?",asked Harry

"That manipulator Albus Dumbledore tricked me in to attacking my own daughter that I never knew that I had.",explained Voldemort.

"So that explains my ability to speak parseltongue but that doesn't explain the memory before this conversation.",said Harry.

"Your mark on your arm is a connection to a Ancient being known as the Crimson Dragon. It used it's powers to unlocked several oblivated memories you had of your twin sister.",explained Voldemort.

"You mean I have a sister.",said Harry surprise at this development.

"Yes ,but time is short we need to plan a rescue mission. Go get McGonagall,Flitwick,and Hermione Granger,take them to the Chamber of secrets. You will meet the rest of our order there. Hurry,don't trust Dumbledore,and do not worry about Madam Promfrey. She is a hard sleeper I should know I was watching over you while you were sleeping in the hospital wing after one of the Quiddicth games in your first year while I was habiting Quirrell's body.",said Voldemort,"Time is of the importance. Now wake up.")

Harry woke up changed in to his robe quickly, and throw on is invisibility cloak that he had in is pocket in case he needed it in the Third task of the tournaments ,who says he didn't have slytherin qualities. He walked as fast as possible with out alerting Filch or Peeves that he was out of bed in the hallways to Professor McGonagall office. He quietly knocked on the door. Professor McGonagall open the door then Harry lowered the cloak to show only his head ,and She rushed in to her office.

"Harry,what are you doing out of the Hospital wing at this time of the night?",Professor McGonagall asked.

" Well I just found out the truth of my family,and was told by my grandfather Tom Riddle aka Voldemort,aka You know who to get you ,Professor Flitwick and Hermione to the chamber of secrets so that meet the rest of some order there." explained Harry.

At that moment Professor McGonagall went to her fire place and fire called Professor Flitwick to have him get Hermione Granger and to meet her and Harry at the second floor girls bathroom. They walked quickly to the second floor girls bathroom to meet a confused Hermione and a anxious Flitwick. Harry explained to a confused Hermione what was going on. They walked to the sink with the snake marking on the facet.

"_**Open ",**_hissed Harry. Everyone else in the group was surprised when the sink started to head in to the floor revealing a tunnel. They went in to the tunnel and the one who were not on the adventure to the Chamber during Harry and Hermione's second year were shocked by seeing a seventy foot shed basilisk skin. They continue to walk till they reach another door with snake markings.

"_**Open",hissed**_ Harry. They walked in to the chamber to find Tom Riddle starting to turn snake statues on the sides of the chamber in to fireplaces.

"Salazar was genius.",said Tom Riddle," He invented lockable floo networks that can only be used by some one from the noble families or took the oath of knighthood. I need help can you turn the dead basilisk in to a large round table and chairs. Harry can you call a couple of house elves to get refreshments ready and get the floor in here cleaned up?"

"Sure .",said Harry,"Dobby ,Winky." Then in that moment to cracks took place and to elves came appeared, one of them is covered with tons of mismatch socks,and the other elf is clearly drunk.

"How can Dobby and Winky help the great wizard Harry Potter?",squeak an excited Dobby.

" Dobby can you make refreshments for about fifty people ,and Winky can you clean the floor very quickly?",asked Harry unnoticed the glare that Hermione is giving him. The two elves disappeared with a crack. Then one of the fireplaces erupted in green fire and a large man with a enormous sliver mustache wearing a slytherin colored robe walked out of the fireplace.

" Ah, Horace long time no see.",said Minerva McGonagall as she transfigure the basilisk in to a large round table. Then three more fireplaces erupt in green flames in one Lucius malfoy ,and a woman with blonde hair with streaks of black walk out of place. From another a woman with brown hair walk out of the fireplace. From the last one in the fireplace is a tall black wizard walked out wearing purple robes.

"Narcissa it's been so long sister.",said the brown haired witch.

"I know Andromeda. We need to get together after dealing with the rescue mission.",said Narcissa.

The tall black wizard said," Harry Potter it is a great honor, my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Nice to me you." said Harry then four more fireplaces erupted. A elderly woman wearing what Harry remember what Neville's boggart was wearing in the first defense class last year. A couple wearing muggle clothing, the woman had bushy hair ,and the gentleman had same shade of brown as Hermione. The Weasleys appeared out of one of the fireplace. Remus Lupin was also walking out of a fireplace. A tall blonde wizard that looks like he was related to the third year Luna Lovegood.

"Good we are all gather here.",Said Tom Riddle ," We can now start the first meeting of the knights of the Round table in more than a century, and we are in the presents of a signer, my own grandson Harry Potter."


	3. Rescue part 1

**Harry Potter and his time lost sister and the lost order .**

I do not own anything.

_**Parseltounge **_

_Twin mind link/thoughts _

( A/N Dreams will state who they are before the ()s. Chants are in / )

**Letters/newspapers/books/emails**

**The meeting and start of the Rescue mission.**

At last of the Floo ports were fire up and walked out a man who looks like he can give Dumbledore a run for the longest beard in a the century . "Sorry that was almost late. I was at my vault for something.",said the gentleman as he walked over the table. " No problem Nicholas ."said Tom. Then they all heard a fan girl like squeal coming from Hermione. "Man, I thought Draco was joking about her squeal from second year.",said Lucius Malfoy . "Your Nicholas Flamel, the greatest alchemist in the wizarding world." Hermione said before fainting. " I wake her up.",said Harry walking over to her and gently shaking her to wake her up. " Good that she is awake we need her to start translating this book to see if the spell that we need is in it.",said Tom. " Why are you having a fourth year translating that book ?",asked Molly Weasley "Three reasons Molly. Reason one she is a bloody genius in ancient runes. Reason two it is a chance for here to get fame the person that I got the book from says it is written in Atlantean. Come to think of it I believe the guys name was Dartz or something like that never mind that. The third reason it will keep her quiet while we work on the rescue plan to save my granddaughter.",said Tom as he hands to book to Hermione .

One hour later Hermione shouted "I found the spell for the mission ,but I have to cast it while everyone is holding hands in a circle with two people touching me.". "Good we were planning to have you in the rescue team.",said Filius Flitwick . "The rescue team is Lucius ,Andromeda Tonks,Harry ,you with your parents,Xenophilius ,and your professors.",said Horace Slughorn "As you guys go and rescue Akiza. The rest of us will try and find the other signers ." . "That way be the hardest part finding the other signers with out Harry because of the signers can sense other out."stated Remus. "I might be able to make that easier.",said Xenophilius "My daughter had a vision that identify the signers . The first one was marked with the the weapon of the gods,since lightning is the weapon of the gods so Harry is the clearly one of the signers. The second one is marked with emblem of her signer dragon the black rose dragon,which is Akiza. The third one confused myself, the daughter of the lightening marked signer and a pile of books. The fourth one I figured out at a world cup is Victor Krumm ,as the warrior for the eastern lands and a master flyer. The fifth one is the heir of badgers ,raised with the lions.". "I figured it out.",said Augusta longbottom "It is my grandson Neville ,his mother is a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff herself." "The rest of us can get other two signers that we know of while the rescue mission is going on and figure out their Signer dragons along with Harry's.",said Narcissa. " I know Harry's dragon is Stardust dragon,by the way Harry this is for you.",said Nicholas as he pulled out a small package from his robes."I hope you know how to play duel monsters. You many need to use this in the future."

Harry opens up the package to reveal a duel monsters deck with a white border card with a white dragon with large spear like snout. Suddenly young woman in her early to middle twenties walked out of a fireplace very accident prone. The strangest part about her is the fact that her hair was changing from brown to a very dark shade of blue . "What is the problem Dora?",asked Andromeda. "Sirius Black was just found dead." Shouted Tonks "It was made to look like death eaters killed him.". "I guess Dumbles is starting his precious little war.",said Tom. "We have to hurry with the plan.", said Nicholas.

While everyone else was busy getting ready nobody notice Harry was in a corner crying ,because he just lost one of the only few connections to his parents. He didn't notice Lucius Malfoy walking up to him until he put his hand on Harry's shoulders. "Harry, I am sorry about Sirius' death.", Lucius said. "Why are you trying to cheer me up? I just lost my Godfather one of my only few connections to my parents.",said Harry "Because your parents were good friends of mine.",said Lucius "They also named my wife and my self your second pair of godparents in case if anything happen to Sirius or Alice longbottom." "You two can chit chat later ."said Mc Gonagall " I have a quick question professors. Why are you working with my grandfather?",asked Harry "For Flitwick it is family duty. For my self it is to help my husband." stated Mc Gonagall "Who is your husband?",asked Hermione "Tom is my husband. I never changed my name for safety reasons of course.",said Minerva. "Can we talk about love lives later?", stated Narcissa Malfoy. "Every one circle around me." said Hermione.

As soon as the rescue team circle around her,she started chanting.

/Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Potter/

The group disappeared in to a giant vortex and landed in to a large really nice apartment. The only people other than the group of confuse wizard ,witches,and two muggles were a pair of green haired in ponytails style kids. One of the kids a girl do to her voice asked,"Who are you guys,and are you alright?" "Yeah we are alright.",said Harry. Then he points to Lucius "This is my godfather Lucius Malfoy." then he points to Andromeda" This is Andromeda Tonks." Then points to his professors and Xenophilius ,and introduce them and then final introduces Hermione and her parents. The twins eyes went big while the Grangers were introduce. "I am Harry Potter. Who might you be?" He finally said. "I am Leo and this is my sister Luna.",said the just named Leo "Can you teach me how you did that?",Leo asked "Ignore my brother.",said Luna " Where are your parents?",asked Martha Granger. "The weirdest thing we were kidnapped when we are young ,because our doctor told us that we have no DNA in common with the people who raised us.",said Luna. "Then who are your parents ?",asked Filius . " A Mr. Harry James Potter ,and Mrs. Hermione Granger Potter.",said Luna with that Harry and the three Grangers fainted.

(Congratulations to anyone who figure out what song that the chants comes from. The Story arcs are the following Rescue arc,Dark signers/Dumbledore's down fall,The Three Emperors,The Rise of the Polar gods ,and the last one is a little mystery.)


	4. Rescue part 2 Cop and Clown

**Harry Potter and his time lost sister and the lost order .**

I do not own anything.

_**Parseltounge **_

_Twin mind link/thoughts _

( A/N Dreams will state who they are before the ()s. Chants are in / ,Leo and Luna are ten almost eleven )

**Letters/newspapers/books/emails**

**rescue part 2 new allies the cop and clown.**

After about 30 minutes Harry and the Grangers started to come to they saw Leo talking to Lucius,Xenophilius,and Filius on the couch talking about ironically dueling both duel monsters (mostly the magical ones were asking questions about that.),and magical dueling( Leo was over excited to find out more). In the kitchen Luna ,Andromeda,and Minerva were talking about magic ,and other things. Leo saw that Harry and the Grangers were awake ,and then ran over to him with his duel disk on his arm. Leo asked Harry,"Can I duel you dad?" In which Harry still didn't like the idea of meeting his ten year old kids while he was fourteen. He said,"Sure I can use some practice." Leo then dragged Harry to the pool outside. Everyone followed to go watch the duel.

They both shouted,"Lets duel."

Leo life points 8000

hand Morphtronic Celfon, Morphtronic Radion, Morphtronic Engine, Morphtronic Monitron,and Megamorph

Harry Life points 8000

hand Flamvell magician,Chaos sorcerer,Exiled Force,Gandora the Dragon of Destruction,Magical Mallet

Leo shouted," I will go first. Draw",which he drawed Morphtronic Boomboxen"I summon Morphtronic Celfon in to attack mode." A Cellphone appears and then changes to a robot with the keypad as the chest. " I activate Celfon's ability he will dial a random number from 1 to 6 ,and then I look at top card of my deck and if there is a morphtronic Level four or lower it gets special summon to the monster in any position on my side of the field. Dial on!" The numbers flash on Celfon's chest and stopped on two. Leo looks at the top two card of his deck and they were Morphtronic Magnen,and limited removal.

Leo then Shouts "Sweet I get to special summon Morphtronic Magnen in to defence mode." A Magnet appears and then .changes its color blue. " Morphtronic Magnen's ability while in defense mode you can not attack any other monsters on the field. I will set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn.",Shouted Harry. He drew Allure of Darkness. "I play Allure of Darkness I which it allows me to draw two new cards from my deck but I have to remove a dark monster from play or discard my entire hand." He drew call of the haunted,and macro cosmos." I remove Chaos sorcerer from play. Now I play magical mallet it allows me to return any number of card from my hand to my deck and then draw the same number. I choose three." Harry choose macro cosmos,exile force,and Gandora to return to his deck,it was shuffled and he drew Dark Tinker,Magidog,and double summon.

"Why would Harry do that?" ask Lucius

"To get some new cards to from a new plan,",said Robert Granger in which everyone except Mary Granger eyed him questioningly. " What I was in the Battle city tournament when I was in college. That was how I met Mary. We both qualified for the finals but the blimp lifted off with out us."

"Now I play double summon in which it allows me to normal summon one more additional time this turn.",said Harry"I now summon Dark tinker in attack mode ,and magidog in attack mode as well." A spider,imp,and doctor cross as well as a biped dog carrying a magic staff was summoned to the field . "Now I will tune my level two dark tinker with my level four magidog to call for my tempest magician. " /From the Courage of Gryffindor and the cunning of Slytherin ,with the blessing of merlin I call forth a Mage of storms,a lesser servant of the crimson dragon ,come forth Tempest Magician./

A purple robe spell caster appeared carrying a scythe made of bone,and magic with three little bats flying around her . " Now dark tinkers ability activates it allows me to look at the top card of my deck,and decide if it goes to the top of my deck or to the bottom.( he looks and sees that it was arcane force the moon and put it to the bottom of his deck)I will lay one card face down. That ends my turn.",said Harry

Life points the same

Leo's hand Morphtronic Radion,Morphtronic engine,and mega morph

Leo's field Morphtronic Celfon attack 100,morphtronic Magnen Defense 800 face down morphtronic monitron.

Harry's hand Flamevell Magician

Harry's field Tempest Magician attack 2200 face down call of the haunted

"My turn.",said Leo " I draw" He drew limiter removal. "I activate morphtronic celfon's effect dial on" The numbers flash on celfon's chest until it landed on 1. It was the spell card Pot of Avarice. Then Leo hissed something in parseltongue .

"Keep your language clean. " ,said Harry

"I end my turn.", said Leo

"My turn."said Harry as he drew a Helios the Primordial Sun. " I activate My face down Call of the haunted to bring back my Magi dog. I will also Summon my Flamevell Magician. I will Tune my Flamevell Magician with my Magi dog to call out my Avenging Knight Parshath. /From a son who was robbed of a family, I beseech the heavens to send a knight to asst to gain my vengeance, come forth Avenging Knight Parshath/" as Giant Winged Centaur in armor appeared with a Giant Halo of light appeared behind it." My Avenging Knight has the ability to when ever he fights a defense position monster to inflict battle damage to my opulent if its attack points are higher than the defense of the monster. So my Avenging Knight Parshath will attack your Morphtronic Magen with Divine Saber Stab and then My Tempest Magician will attack your Celfon with Tempest Slash." The two monsters obeyed Harry's commands and took Leo's life points down to 4100 "I end my turn.",said Harry

"That monster has a great ability.",said Flitwick

"I have a monster with a similar ability in my deck Grave keeper Spear Soldier.",said Mary Granger

"That was a impressive move.",said a voice form the door way as the group turned around to see a teenager with a weird almost crab shaped hair wearing a police uniformed, next to a tall tan man wearing the same kind of uniform,and the last person in the group was a short person with teal hair wearing make up that makes him look like a clown.

"Uncle Trudge,Uncle Lazar, Yusei,what are you guys doing here?",asked Luna

"Well we notice a very strong magical event in your apartment so we had to investigate.",said Lazar while Harry just finish off the rest of Leo's life points.

"May I ask how are you guys?", asked Trudge

Leo introduce the group to the members of sector security.

"So you work in law enforcement?"asked Filius

"Yes ,but we also try to protect those with magical ablitites like our selfs.",said Lazar

"Trudge is the last of the noble house of Krum. Lazar is one of the last of the ancient and noble house of Weasley,and I am the last of the ancient and noble house of Long bottom. My great grandfather changed out last name to Fudo.",said Yusei

"Why are you guys here in this time?",asked Trudge

"My twin sister was kidnapped ,took to this time all we are here to do is to find her,and bring her home.",said Harry

"We believe that she is a signer like Harry.",said Lucius

"We are able to find her quickly then.",said Yusei

"Yes the Director of sector Security,and the Grandmaster of Yliaster are the one, and the same. He is organizing a big Duel Monsters tournament to draw them out. If we can get a couple of our group members in to the tournament then we can find her more quickly.",said Lazar

" I think Harry,Robert,Hermione,and myself should enter the tournament If Akiza is one of our opponents we can then talk to her ,and tell her the truth.",said Lucius

"So who is brave enough to try turbo dueling.",said Trudge


End file.
